Haunted Forest
Haunted Forest is the Nth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is the third world to be in a nighttime setting, after Dark Ages and Neon Mixtape Tour. It was released on 31/31/31. It takes place in the late 18th century, where people were superstitious and their were many ghost legends. Due to this, the world mainly has a Halloween type theme, with many "zombies" being based on famous monsters, and the return of plants like Pumpkin and Plantern. The 18th century theme takes a less role, but it still influences the architecture of the house and zombies like the Mob Zombie. The main mechanic of this world is fog. When a zombie is obscured in fog, neither the player or the plants will be able to see them and the plants won't fire. In each level, fog will fill up random tiles on the board. It is unlike the first game, as instead of the fog being one big entity that comes from the right, there are individual fog tiles that can appear anywhere, whether it be the top left or bottom right areas. Plants planted in fog can not be seen by zombies until the last seconds, so they are safe from zombies in the back, but they also can't see zombies until the last second as well, making them vulnerable. However, there are ways to combat the fog. Plants like Plantern can light up areas, removing the fog. Other plants can also do this, like Lightning Reed or fire pea, but to a lesser extent. On top of this, Blover and Hurrikale can blow the flog away for a couple seconds. Even still, there are some plants that can see through the fog, like Fog-Fruit, making plants like him perfect for offense. Another mechanic of this world is puddles. Puddles are small tiles filled with water where you can plant either aquatic plants or normal plants without the need of a lily pad. Game Description Welcome to the paranormal lands of the 18th century! Stay vigilant, as ghosts and goblins roam about in the dreaded fog, ready to eat your brains! Plants Zombies Levels Speech Ambush The ambush in this level is a lot more complicated than all the ones in other levels. In this ambush, called Haunting! the entire screen goes dark, as imps jumps in. Random lightning strikes begin to happen, lighting up the screen for a split second and causing a small fire that lights up a 3x3 area for a couple seconds allowing players to see and plants to shoot. The fire can destroy zombies and plants if it strikes them, and burns any projectiles that go through it, destroying them. However, to make up for this, whenever zombies step on a fire they are heavily damaged very quickly and will probably die, though they are not killed instantly. You can not plant plants on a fire tile. This ambush lasts longer than all other ambushes. Brain Busters Special Delivery Special Delivery is a Brain Buster that is a conveyor-belt level with the plants given via said conveyor-belt. Being a conveyor-belt level, no sun and sun-producing plants will be given. Starting from Big Wave Beach, most of its levels are featuring new plants. It has nights 7 and 23 Save Our Seeds In the Save Our Seeds levels, the player has to protect the endangered plants marked by a striped tile and his or her house too. If the player lets one of them be eaten by the zombies or disappear in some way, he or she will lose. Otherwise, it is a regular level, which the player can choose the plants to protect the endangered ones. It has nights 3, with an endangered Frankenvine, and 14, with an endangered Pumpkin Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded is a regular Brain Buster with the plants chosen, and the player has to use them to defeat the zombies. Starting from Dark Ages, its levels will always feature a premium plant. It has nights 12 and 26 Last Stand Last Stand is a Brain Buster that gives the player a huge a amount of sun and some Plant Food before starting the level. However, the player cannot choose plants that do not cost sun (except Hot Potato and Stallia), sun-producing plants and some other certain plants (However, this rarely happens). After choosing, the player will be able to plant plants with instant recharge to set up his or her defense before starting the battle. It has nights 18 and 30 Trick or Treat In Trick or Treat, a haunted forest exclusive brain buster, a conveyor will give the player items. However, the items will be marked with as a piece of candy with a question mark on them. Whenever players lay items, they may not know if they are spawning a plant- or a zombie. It has nights 15 and 28 Endless Zone The endless zone for Haunted Forest is called "The Long Night", and it functions as all other endless zones. It is unlocked after Night 20. Category:Worlds Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Jalapeño Difficulty